


I Was Meant To Be By Your Side

by WhoIsWren



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Bottom Alec, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Harry Potter References, M/M, Moving In Together, Sweet Magnus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Magnus, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsWren/pseuds/WhoIsWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day. </p><p>They’re finally moving in together. The only problem is they’ve doubled up on a lot of things and neither man is willing to let go of unnecessary things. </p><p>This doesn’t bode well for their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Meant To Be By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Camp Nano - Day 11 AND 12  
> I'm so behind =/  
> Not edited again, let me know if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> The bottom!Alec is really only mentioned briefly - so if that's not you're thing, it's okay, it's only mentioned for like one paragraph.
> 
> Title: Walk Me Down The Middle - The Band Perry

They’re finally doing it.

Magnus and Alec are finally moving in together.

They’ve only been together about 2 years but already can’t imagine life without the other.  Seeing as money was never really an issue for either of them they’re able to buy a penthouse in New York. It’s not too far from the Institute for Alec, but far enough away for Magnus.

It was something Alec didn’t even consider about dating a Downworlder that they wouldn’t want to be too close to the Institute.

Likewise, Magnus didn’t realise how dating a Shadowhunter would mean Alec needs to be close the Institute, his safe place.

It’s difficult to find some middle ground but they manage.

The penthouse is kind of perfect for them; Extravagant enough for Magnus’ taste and classic enough for Alec’s. Technically it has 4 bedrooms but they decided to turn one room into Alec’s training room and another into a workspace for Magnus’ magic. The master bedroom will be for them and then a spare guestroom. It has two bathrooms a spacious living room and a large kitchen.

Most of the furniture Alec had actually belongs to the Institute so all he has to pack are his clothes, books and of course his weapons. He also decided to buy some training equipment – targets, a punching bag and a training dummy – as well as more bookshelves for his copious amount of books.

Despite Magnus previously living in an apartment by himself, thus having enough furniture, he decided to leave it all behind. He wanted a new start with Alec, which means new furniture too. While he let Alec help him choose things for their home he couldn’t resist buying a few things that were more his style. Alec doesn’t mind, that much.

Jace had the forethought to hire a moving truck for the day so with his help as well as Clary, Isabelle and Simon they get all of the couple’s belongings, plus their new furniture, up to the penthouse. The group had spent most of the day assembling furniture. After a quick dinner of pizza and beer the others had left the penthouse, leaving the couple to unpack their personal things alone.

Alec was relieved that his siblings had approved of the penthouse even if they would have preferred for him to stay at the Institute with them. If Izzy didn’t like the place then there a good chance Alec wouldn’t be living there any longer. He’d do anything for his little sister, even if it would be a huge pain to move again. Isabelle was far too happy for Alec to complain about any let downs in the penthouse.

It had been an hour since the others left and Alec was putting away cutlery and other cooking utensils waiting for Magnus to return. About 20 minutes ago Tessa had shown up and the two Warlocks quickly set about warding the penthouse. Magnus wanted this place warded better than even the Institute was, nothing was too good for his Alexander apparently.

“Thank you again my dear. I’ll see you next week” he distantly heard Magnus showing Tessa out and walked into the lounge room. He enters the room just in time to see Magnus flop down on the blue suede couch in front of the flat screen TV and throw his legs up on the wooden coffee table.

“Nuh uh. Nope. No rest till we finish unpacking” Alec says, shoving Magnus’ legs to the floor.

“Magic is really tiring you know” Magnus complains, groaning loudly and obnoxiously, but still gets up and starts unpacking one of the boxes by the bookshelves.

There are other troubles about moving in together they didn’t predict.

 _Doubles_.

It shouldn’t surprise Alec as much as it does that he and Magnus have so many books in common. All of Magnus’ magical and priceless books will be put in his work room but all of the more mundane novels are being placed in the living room with Alec’s.

Five minutes into unpacking the books they’re already arguing.

“I’ve actually met the author so we should keep my set”

“I’m not getting rid of my Harry Potter books Magnus”

“But I was practically Jo’s muse for the entire series!”

“You know for a 400 year old Warlock you argue like a pre-schooler.”

They both turn their heads at the sound of a loud meow, seeing Chairman Meow stretching out on the couch giving them an unimpressed look.

“See, even Chairman agrees with me” Alec gloats, nudging Magnus away from the bookcase to place _his_ set of Harry Potter on the shelf.

“Traitor” Magnus hisses at Chairman who yawns and goes back to sleep now that the argument is settled.

Alec can’t stand the look of Magnus pouting, it’s far too pitiful. He leans over to kiss Magnus on the cheek and take the Harry Potter books from his arms before placing the next to his own set on the bookshelf. Magnus looks truly shocked by the action; Alec mentally pats himself on the back for putting that expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“Nothing wrong with have two sets of books” he explains when Magnus just continues to look from the books to Alec over and over.

They spend the next few minutes passionately making out as Magnus pushes Alec up against the bookshelf. Apparently taking the high road deserved a reward; He’ll have to remember that.

The rest of unpacking their books goes rather smoothly, it’s a good thing they bought so many shelves though with the amount of books they have. The only other problem comes up when Magnus tries to place one of the worst pieces of literacy on the shelf.

“No way. That is _not_ going on the shelf” Alec demands, no amount of pouting will make him change his mind.

“But –“

“No”

Magnus sighs before dropping _50 Shades of Grey_ back into an empty box. Alec will make sure he ‘ _accidently’_ throws that box out.

They move onto the rest of the living room after that. Magnus starts placing some rather unique looking pillows on the couch, along with a throw blanket Alec’s grandmother knitted, while Alec organises their collection of DVD’s.

For two guys in their twenties – well, Magnus looks like he’s in his twenties – they really don’t have that many DVD’s, just the classics. The _Lord of The Rings_ trilogy, the entire box set of _Stargate: SG-1_ and _Atlantis,_ a set of _Supernatural,_ all the _Jurassic Park_ movies,  the new _Star Trek_ films and a disturbingly large number of Disney and Pixar movies.

Next they start on the kitchen though there’s not really much to do. Alec starts setting out small appliances – the toaster, blender, coffee machine etc – on the marble counter while Magnus begins rummaging around in a large box with no label on it. Since it got told to be put in the kitchen Alec doesn’t really think anything of the mysterious box, until that is he smells something truly horrific. He turns to see Magnus surrounded by mason jars filled with things Alec can’t even begin to guess at. His boyfriend is currently holding a wooden box open, inspecting the contents – probably checking for damages during the move, Jace isn’t the safest driving after all – and Alec can clearly see what look to be pig’s feet sticking out of the box.  He’s honestly so shocked by the sight of pig’s feet in his new kitchen that he misses Magnus closing the box and moving towards the fridge.

Glad for his Shadowhunter blood Alec manages to jump in front of the fridge, barely making it before Magnus opens the door, and blocks the way.

“What do you think you’re doing with that?” he breathes, still in a state of shock. It’s not like it’s the most gruesome sight he’s ever seen, he kills evil creatures for a living, but usually the gory sights aren’t in his kitchen.

“Putting it in the fridge, Alexander” Magnus says it slowly and carefully, like he’s talking to a child, but it’s still said fondly, with a hint of humour. He goes to shove Alec out of the way but he’s a Shadowhunter, basically immovable.

“No you’re not.” Alec can’t seem to take his eyes off the unassuming wooden box, worried that if he takes his eyes off it Magnus will use magic to transport it into the fridge.

“Do you want the pig entrails to go rotten Alexander? No? Then they go in the fridge” Magnus rolls his eyes, all the humour of before gone as he gets impatient.

It’s taken a few years for Alec to learn to stand up for himself, he has Magnus to thank for that actually, so it’s with some ease that he stands his ground now. Realistically he knows Magnus needs a kitchen for his magic, but does it have to be the same kitchen he’ll be eating in? That’s when a thought occurs to him and he finally lifts his eyes from the box to Magnus beautiful eyes.

“If I build you a kitchen in your workroom can the magic ingredients stay out of this kitchen where we’ll eat?” He’s always been good with his hands and over the years he’s developed a passion for woodwork. He likes being able to create things with the same hands that destroy things, like a balancing act.

The look on Magnus’ face is the same look he gets whenever Alec tells him he loves him. It’s a soft look, vulnerability seeping through his eyes; it makes the Warlock look so young. It’s one of Alec’s favourite looks because it’s reserved solely for him. He doesn’t really understand why Magnus is wearing that look right now though.

“You’d build me a kitchen?” it’s whispered so softly Alec has to lean closer just to hear it.

“I’d do anything for you. I’d also do anything to keep body parts and dangerous herbs out of the kitchen where I’ll be cooking” Alec shrugs like it’s no big deal, because to him it’s really not.

Magnus has other ideas though. After a brutal make out session Alec finds himself bent over the countertop, pants around his ankles, with Magnus licking into him with abandon before entering him slowly. It’s slow and almost torturously good and it takes Alec several minutes to get his brain back online afterwards. Magnus is still plastered to his back, lazily kissing his sweaty and shirtless back, murmuring praise and devotion into his skin.

“So I guess you like the idea of the kitchen huh?” is the first thing out of Alec’s mouth when he regains enough brain cells to speak. He feels more than hears Magnus chuckle before pulling out and leading Alec towards their ensuite bathroom for a shower. Alec’s pretty sure Izzy was the one to unpack the bathroom, mainly because she didn’t want to do any heavy lifting; she was also the only person game enough to go through their toiletries, he shudders at the thought of her unpacking his lube.

One of the main selling points of the penthouse, apart from the location, was the enormous shower in the ensuite; big enough for two adult males that’s for sure.

They don’t do anything sexual while showering, both still too sensitive from christening the kitchen, but by the time they’re clean and dry both men are exhausted. After a whole day of moving, unpacking and a glorious fucking all either of them want to do is collapse onto the bed.

Their large king size bed that is thankfully made, thanks to Clary, but is covered in suitcases and piles of clothes. It was Simon’s idea to mess up the bed so that they had to unpack all their clothes before going to bed. Alec’s going to hurt him next time he sees him.

“He’s your friend” Magnus accuses; apparently Alec’s irritation was noticeable.

Alec refuses to dignify that with a response and goes to bed to collect his clothing. There is only one wardrobe in the master bedroom but it takes up one whole wall, with enough space for both of their clothes.

“Do you really need that many sequined shirts?” Alec comments when he notices Magnus hanging up his 25th sequin shirt, there’s still a whole pile full of more shirts.

“Do you really need all that black clothing?” Magnus retorts with a raised eyebrow. Alec’s entire side of the wardrobe is full of black items, not a single colour to be found.

Alec blushes slightly and continues hanging his clothes.

It’s nearly 2am before the bed is cleared and the couple tumbles tiredly into bed. Alec lies on his back with Magnus snuggled into his side, head resting over Alec’s heart.

“I’m really glad we did this” Magnus mumbles into his chest, sounding on the verge of sleep.

Alec squeezes Magnus tighter, kissing the top of his head. He couldn’t agree more, everything with Magnus has always felt _so right_ , like it’s meant to be.

“Love you Magnus”

“I love you too Alexander”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out [Tumblr](http://nothing-personal-my-dear.tumblr.com/)


End file.
